Dangerous Love
by Alani
Summary: A woman named Carly asks Mulder and Scully for help after her father dies a mysterious death. Meanwhile, Carly meets the Cigarette-Smoking Man and her whole world changes...for better or worse? Completed!
1. Default Chapter

** PROLOGUE **  


  
The dog was barking at a relentless pace and annoying the hell out of Amos Garrett. It was nearly ten pm, the dog should not be barking!  
  
His thirty nine year old daughter was pottering about the in the kitchen, making them both a hot chocolate.   
  
" God damn that mongrel!" Carly heard her father shout, " I'll put a stop to this!"  
  
Carly hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room, " Now Dad, stay calm. There's no need to worry yourself over the dog. He will stop barking eventually."  
  
Amos Garrett scowled, his blue eyes flashing, " Where's my drink girl?"  
  
" It's coming…" Carly retreated back into the kitchen, " Do you want those little marshmallows in it?" she called over her shoulder but got no reply. " Dad?" she turned around. Her father was not on the couch-he had left.   
  
_Oh no_, Carly thought, her heart thumping in panic. He wouldn't go through with it…would he? Amos Garrett might be an impatient, surly, sixty year old man, but he would never hurt a living creature.  
  
It was then that Carly noticed the axe was gone from its place on the wall, above the fireplace.  
  
20 minutes later, the front door blew open and her father stomped back inside, his arms carrying some chopped up wood. Carly let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" It's a bit chilly out there, thought we could use a fire." Amos told her as he dumped the firewood into the hearth.  
  
" That's great, I'll get us the drinks." Carly put two mugs of hot chocolate onto a tray and joined him at the fireplace.  
  
Amos had a nice fire going and it warmed Carly's whole body. She stood there enjoying her drink. Amos downed his glass and went back into the kitchen to fix himself another.  
  
He was boiling the kettle when he started to choke-a marshmallow had gotten caught in his throat and he wheezed, trying to dislodge it…when he realised it was no marshmallow.  
  
His face started turning blue as his daughter hurried over to help,   
  
" Dad?" she whispered, her brown eyes wide with fright, " You okay?"  
  
" I…can't breathe," he choked out and slumped to the floor. He stared up at his daughter,   
" Carly, if I won't make it…call Agent Fox Mulder."  
  
Carly knelt down by him, " Fox Mulder? Who's he?"  
  
" I used to be a friend of his father…" When she glanced down at her father she screamed-the skin was peeling away on his face, revealing the white bone structure underneath. When Carly reached for his pulse, a think trickle of black stuff streamed out of his mouth. Carly reeled back, disgusted.  
  
It was then, she knew, he was dead.  
  
Special agent Fox Mulder of the FBI entered Assistant Director Skinner's office. When he arrived at his own office, there had been a note from Skinner, asking to see him.  
  
A woman was sitting opposite the a.d. looking tired and distressed. She was quite attractive with collar-length; wispy brown hair that had red highlights all the way through and hazel eyes.  
  
" Agent Mulder, I'm glad you could join us," Skinner greeted the younger man, " this is Carly Garrett. She's requested your help-she says her father used to be an old friend of your own father."  
  
" Hi Carly," Mulder said, " What can I do for you?"  
  
" Last night my father died a horrible death," Carly began, " and Mr. Skinner tells me you investigate the paranormal."  
  
" That's right, I do. And you think your father's death wasn't…normal?" Mulder asked carefully.  
  
" Well, he didn't die of natural causes. The paramedics said it wasn't a heart attack or anything like that. They couldn't explain it." Carly paused, " he was old I guess, but that wasn't a natural death."  
  
" Describe to me how he died," Mulder suggested, already intrigued. Sounds like this was an X-File.   
  
Carly did so, looking more upset by the minute. It wasn't til after she explained it, the tears began to fall.  
  
" Here," Skinner handed her a box of tissues, " it must have not been very pleasant watching your father die the way he did."  
  
That's a blinding flash of the obvious, Mulder thought, annoyed.   
  
" No, it wasn't. Poor Dad…"  
  
" My partner Agent Scully can do an autopsy on your dad to find out exactly why he died." Mulder told her, " with your permission of course."  
  
Carly nodded, " Thanks Agent Mulder. I can be reached on this number. I'll be moving sometime this week," she handed him a slip of paper with her cell number written on it.   
  
" I'll get in touch. And try not to worry," Mulder assured her as Skinner walked her out of the office.

* * *

_  
_

_One Week Later_  


  
Carly left Mr. Skinners office after another meeting with Mulder and his partner Scully. There had been some delay in getting her father's body released from the hospital morgue and because of this, Scully wasn't able to perform the autopsy earlier.   
  
Meanwhile, the tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a dark suit was approaching Skinner's office when he caught sight of the pretty brown-haired woman. She looked tired and stressed but she managed a smile at him when they passed.  
  
The CSM lit up a Morley and watched her leave.   
  
He knew all about Carly Garrett-he had been a 'friend' of her father's during her years as an FBI Agent back in the mid-1990s.   
  
Because of the CSM's connections with the FBI, Amos had asked the CSM to keep an eye out for his daughter, to keep her safe and alive.   
  
If he hadn't, Amos would have gone public about the Project they were working on several years ago.  
  
The CSM did his job and he did it well. Carly never even knew she had a bodyguard; it had been all very discreet.  
  
Now that old Amos was dead, the CSM was free to make his move… 


	2. Carly meets the CSM

** CHAPTER ONE**  


  
Carly opened the door to her new apartment and carried the boxes in one, by one. Because the apartment was available now, she was able to move in straight away…even hough the house was still on the market.   
  
_I'm glad I moved. Everything in that house reminds me of dad and his death…how he suffered. _  
  
Carly massaged her aching back before unpacking one of the boxes when someone knocked on her door. She answered and was surprised to see Mulder. Was he here on business or did he actually live here?  
  
" Looks like we're neighbours," Mulder gestured to the boxes on her floor.  
  
" So you live here then?"  
  
" Yeah…its an okay neighbourhood," Mulder decided not to tell her about the murder that happened a few years ago. An old lady went crazy and shot her husband.  
  
" Scully's doing the autopsy in the morning and will call you." Mulder told Carly.  
  
" Did the morgue finally release Dad's body?"   
  
" Yes after we told them it's for an FBI investigation," Mulder replied, " I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
" I'll be there in the morning. Thanks Agent Mulder." Carly smiled at him before he left. He was a nice man, about her age and Carly wondered why an intelligent man like Agent Mulder was wasting his time investigating the paranormal.  
  
About two hours later, she received another visitor-a man she had never met before. He was a tall, broad-shouldered figure with a craggy face and blue eyes.   
  
" Evening Ms. Garrett."  
  
" What can I do for you?"  
  
" I'd like to offer you my condolences about your father."  
  
" You knew him?"  
  
" We were…old friends." The man said.  
  
" And me? How did you know about me?"  
  
" Let's just say I know all about you Carly…ever since you were an FBI agent."  
  
Carly stiffened at the mention of her former career, " How much do you know?" she demanded,  
" I don't like the idea of a stranger knowing too much about me."  
  
" I know that you quit working for the FBI and become a writer instead. I've read several of your short stories and the two books you've published." The man paused, " You're very talented Ms. Garrett." He paused, " and if I were you, I'd think a little more carefully before you start trusting someone nicknamed 'Spooky'"   
  
" Who's Spooky?" she demanded him then it hit her, the man was telling her not to trust Mulder!   
  
" What's wrong with Mulder? Is there something about him I should know about?" she asked.  
  
" I'll let you find out for yourself," the man replied, " I'll keep in touch." He walked down the hall and was gone.  
  
Carly closed the door and locked it. She leaned against it, thinking. What was it about Mulder that she shouldn't trust?  
  
_Carly, the only person you shouldn't trust is the man you've just met_, she told herself.   
  
Scully joined Mulder and Carly after the autopsy.  
  
" Your father died from a virus that was injected into his bloodstream," she told Carly  
  
" A virus?" Carly repeated, " What kind virus?"  
  
" I don't know yet, the tissue samples still need to be analysed."  
  
" If he died from a virus, why did his skin fall off?" Carly asked her.  
  
" That is a side-effect from the virus, it's the only reasonable explanation I can come up with." Scully paused, " your father's blood was the colour of black instead of red."  
  
" Black blood?" Carly looked shocked, " why would his blood turn colour?"  
  
" I don't know, but I will have his blood looked at too."  
  
" The virus could have been extra-terrestrial," Mulder suggested and Scully shot him a dirty look.  
  
" Mulder, I don't think Carly is in the mood-" Scully started to say but her partner cut her off.  
  
" Scully, how many times have we seen dead bodies riddled with viruses that were extra terrestrial?" Mulder demanded, " this hasn't been a natural death and you know it!"  
  
" There were others?" Carly asked him and Mulder nodded.  
  
" Most bodies we had looked at contained an alien virus called the Black Oil. It's possible your father died from the Black Oil. But skin shedding? That's a new one."  
  
" We don't know for sure it's the Black Oil," Scully reminded her partner.  
  
" Did you find any puncture wounds that suggested he was injected?" Mulder asked her.  
  
" Several, in his left arm," Scully said, " someone injected the virus into him."  
  
" So it isn't contagious?"  
  
" Not as far as we know," Scully paused, " but I can give you a medical exam in case."  
  
" Okay, you can do that…what if we find Dad's virus in me?"  
  
" Then we have a dire situation on our hands," Scully replied bluntly.   
  
The following night, Carly arrived home from a busy day. There had been the Annual Writers Conference in Washington and after that, Scully performed a medical test on her. She would have the results in 24 hours.  
  
Carly's head pounded as she unlocked the door-when she realised the door was already unlocked. She frowned, pushing it open. That's funny-she could sworn she locked it on her out this morning.  
  
She glanced around-nothing seemed stolen.   
  
I'm getting forgetful, Carly thought to herself as she locked the door, I have to be careful!  
  
Carly kicked her shoes off and padded into the bathroom to have a long, hot shower. Afterwards, she went into her bedroom, her body wrapped in a fluffy white towel-with nothing underneath.  
  
She let it fall to the ground as she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo t-shirt. She felt so much better wearing casual clothes than a skirt and a blouse. The dress code for the conference had been formal.   
  
Carly climbed onto her bed and started to lie down when a movement in the far corner startled her.  
  
She grabbed her gun from the bedside table and aimed it at the person who was sitting in her chair next to the window.  
  
" Who's there!" she shouted, " Show yourself-I am armed!"  
  
" I can see that Ms. Garrett," the voice answered dryly, " you can put the gun down, I won't hurt you."   
  
Carly reached over to turn on her lamp. The intruder was the man she met yesterday.   
  
_Oh My God, he's seen me naked!_ Carly thought when she remembered dropping her towel to get dressed.  
  
" What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Carly demanded, keeping her gun aimed at the man. She was glad to have purchased the gun after quitting the FBI-it gave her assurance and protection.  
  
The man did not seem rattled at having a gun pointed at him.  
  
" The door was open-I walked in," the man answered matter-of-factly. He didn't move from the chair so Carly slowly lowered her gun. She put it down next to her.   
  
" What are you doing here?" she asked again.  
  
" I thought a lot about you last night Carly," the man said and it was the firs time had called her by her first name.  
  
" So?" she demanded.  
  
" I would like you to join me for dinner." The man continued and her mouth fell open. This was not what she expected!   
  
" Are you asking me or is that an order?"  
  
" I'm inviting you," the man said and he stood up suddenly. Carly grabbed her gun but he didn't move towards the bed. He was heading out the door, " I'll come by with a car this time tomorrow evening." The man paused, " I hope you'll accept."  
  
" Well…all right, but you haven't told me your name yet."  
  
" Spender. Call me Spender." The man said and he was gone. 


	3. Dinner with the CSM

** CHAPTER TWO**  


  
" I have the results," Scully called Carly the very next morning, " and they came back positive. You're in perfect health."   
  
" That's a relief " Carly sighed, " I had trouble sleeping last night because I kept thinking, what if the virus was inside me? Would I die the way my father did?"  
  
" Well, you can rest easy now." Scully told her.   
  
" Thanks Scully…I hope that virus you found doesn't turn out to be alien." Carly said fervently, " I don't believe in that kind of stuff…"  
  
" Neither did I," Scully paused, " during my years in the X-Files, I have seen things that cannot be explained."  
  
" And you think this virus is one of them?"  
  
" I can't say for sure. The tissue samples, the black blood and your father's skin are all being analysed as we speak. I'll have the results for you soon."  
  
They said goodbye and Carly replaced the receiver. She should have told Scully about her meeting the strange man wearing a suit. She might know him considering he claimed to have connections with the FBI. Scully might be able to tell her if he was dangerous or not.  
  
_Just see how your meeting with him goes tonight, then you can ask the agents about him_, she decided.   
  
The dinner with the CSM had gone surprisingly well. Even though he didn't talk much about himself, he listened an awful lot-his grey-blue eyes gazed at her steadily, never moving from her face. At first it unnerved her, but during the meal she began to relax-knowing he wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
_He just wants to get to know me_, Carly thought as they drove back to her apartment,_ If I didn't know any better, I'd think he actually liked me. _  
  
She unlocked the door and invited him in. Because he paid for their dinner, it was only fair if she offered him a drink.  
  
" I'll try a Red this time," he decided. She poured them each a glass of Red Wine before sitting in the living room.  
  
" Thanks for dinner. I actually enjoyed it." Carly told him as she kicked her shoes off.  
  
" You sound surprised," the CSM replied.  
  
" Well, I didn't trust you at first. I found it unnerving that you knew me well…"  
  
The CSM didn't reply, he took out a cigarette but had second thoughts and put it back into his pocket, " I must be going," he said, downing the rest of his wine.  
  
He couldn't read the expression on her face-did she look relieved or disappointed? He couldn't tell.  
  
Carly followed him to the door when he turned around suddenly, " Just one more thing," he said and reached out to grab her arms-making her jump.   
  
He backed her against the wall, she couldn't move, he had her pinned.   
  
When she looked up at him, she saw the desire in his grey-blue eyes, " I've been wanting to do this for years," he told her. Before she had a chance to reply, his mouth descended on hers.   
  
The CSM felt triumphant when she responded to the kiss-he had finally gotten her where he wanted.   
  
The kiss ended.   
  
" I hope we'll have dinner again soon." He told her before he left her apartment, leaving Carly stunned.   
  
The following morning, Carly arrived at the FBI headquarters. Mulder and Scully were in Mulder's office.  
  
" Hi Carly," Mulder greeted her.  
  
" Hi," she murmured absently., " Got any news for me?"  
  
" Scully sighed and Mulder smiled knowingly, " the virus that was in your father's blood was extra-terrestrial," she told Carly.  
  
Carly's eyes went wide and she glanced over at Mulder, speechless.   
  
" My father was an alien?" she finally asked.  
  
" Not exactly. The virus was alien, but he was human," he explained,   
  
" Someone injected the virus into your father. The skin falling off was a side-effect and the black blood was not the Black Oil though"  
  
" The skin peeling off was a new side-effect we've come across," Scully added, " so we came to the conclusion this virus is new to us…I found that the virus was injected into your father about four years ago and breaks down after a period of time."   
  
" But who injected the virus?" Carly demanded them.  
  
" We don't know yet, but we'll find out." Mulder assured her, " has your father mentioned any Conspiracy while he was alive?"  
  
" No, he doesn't believe in any of that stuff." Carly's forehead creased, " Or at least that what he told me."  
  
" We think someone forced him to take the injection and that he's part of the Conspiracy," Scully said.   
  
" What's the Conspiracy?"  
  
" A group of men who's been around since the crash of Roswell. We think they're trying to create a new race of alien human hybrids. They've abducted several women and done terrible tests on them."  
  
" Is any of this true?" Carly wondered.  
  
" Yes," Scully answered, " because I'm one of the abductees." 


	4. Carly's nightmare

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Carly returned home, her head whirling with the information. Her father had a alien virus…Scully had been abducted…all part of a Conspiracy.  
  
Her father never told her about a Conspiracy. Perhaps going through some of his personal stuff might shed some light on the matter.  
  
Her phone rang and she answered it.   
  
" I'm coming over," a voice told her-it was Spender then he hung up before she could protest.  
  
A few minutes later, the CSM arrived.  
  
" You look…tired." He commented.  
  
" I've got some news about my father," she told him as he followed her into the living room, " Agent Scully told me there was an alien virus in my father's blood,"  
  
The CSM didn't react to this, " What else did Agent Scully say?" he asked and Carly relayed the conservation she had with the agents earlier.   
  
" The black stuff found in my father was not the Black Oil. They think its something else, something new they haven't come across before." Carly concluded.   
  
Mulder is getting close, The CSM thought, Too close. I must put a stop to this or the Syndicate will have my head!   
  
" Is true what Agent Scully said? That she had been abducted a couple years back?"  
  
" Yes but she was returned a year later, unharmed." The CSM told her.  
  
Carly frowned, " How do you know?"  
  
" Mr. Skinner told me," the CSM lied smoothly.  
  
Carly rubbed her forehead, she felt another headache coming on, " Lets stop talking about this. It upsets me knowing there is such thing as aliens…and that my father died of an alien virus."  
  
The CSM nodded and joined her on the couch. She did look upset-her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes.   
  
" Perhaps I should leave so that you can rest," he suggested.  
  
" You don't have to leave. " Carly protested, " I like having you here. I feel…safe."  
  
He put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. She gazed up at him as he kissed her.  
  
The CSM drew back a little bit, " I won't leave then," he assured her before they went on kissing.   
  
They were standing outside the big, two-storey house on Mapleleaf Avenue. FBI Special Agent Carly Garrett and her partner Noah Porter argued with each other, trying to figure out the next move.  
  
" If we barge in now, he'll shoot the hostages." She argued with him, " he's holding two parents and their child at gunpoint."  
  
" I know, I know," Noah ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, " Okay, this is what we'll do. I'll go round back and see if I can get in without being noticed. In the meantime, you guard the entrance in case he comes out."  
  
Carly looked at her partner dubiously, " That's the best you can come up with?"  
  
" We have a backup team," Noah reminded her. Carly looked over her shoulder, the backup team was waiting for orders.   
  
" Okay,, but be careful." Carly warned him as he crept over to the house and dropped down to his hands and knees and started crawling around to the back of the house-to avoid being seen.   
  
Carly did the same and scuttled up the front porch, " Mr. Geraldson?" she called out to the man holding the family hostage.  
  
" What?" Harry Geraldson yelled out of the window.   
  
" I think we can make the bargain!" she replied and crossed her fingers behind her back. With her other hand, she reached for her gun in her pocket.   
  
Ten minutes went by and the man wasn't to bargain with her. " If you won't leave, I'll shoot the kid!" he roared through the window.  
  
" Mr. Geraldson, we simply can't afford the ten million dollars!"  
  
" Don't come back without it. I'll give another hour but that's it." He said before disappearing from view.  
  
Carly turned away from the window when she heard a shout and then a scuffle. Carly reached for her gun and barged into the living just in time to see the madman shoot her partner in the chest.  
  
" Noah!" she screamed as her partner slumped to the floor, the Persian caret slowly turning crimson…  
  
Carly jerked awake, gasping. Why was still having those nightmares about the day Noah was killed?   
  
She got out of bed and glanced at the clock; it was nearly seven. She had slept poorly again.  
  
Carly threw on her bathrobe and shuffled into the kitchen to make some coffee. The door to the spare bedroom opened.  
  
" Morning," she greeted the CSM. He was already dressed in his suit and tie. He looked well rested and she felt kind of envious.   
  
The CSM gave her a half-smile as he took a box of Morley cigarettes out of his coat pocket, " Morning." He replied, " Well, I must be going."  
  
" Already?" she didn't want him to leave, not yet, " I can make us breakfast if you want and we can talk some more."  
  
The CSM agreed to that, " but I really do have to get going by mid-morning. I have some business to take care of."  
  
" Sounds mysterious." Carly said, " thanks for staying the night Spender." She poured them each a cup of coffee.  
  
" That's all right." He had wanted them to take things further by sharing the same bed but she declined, claiming things were going too fast. He relented and slept in the spare room.   
  
She made them scrambled eggs and toast and by eleven am, he was ready to leave.  
  
" I'll come by soon," he promised as they lingered at the door, " and you can update me about your father's virus."  
  
She nodded and he gave her a kiss goodbye before leaving. Carly shook her head, she would never figure that man out.   
  
At least he was someone she could trust.  
  
Mulder walked out of his apartment to see the smoking man leave Carly's. Mulder raised his eyebrows-he was there a little early wasn't he?   
  
Or perhaps he stayed with her all night.  
  
Carly doesn't actually trust him does she? Mulder asked himself, he can be awfully convincing. I hope she hasn't told him about the virus!   
  
Mulder couldn't stop himself, he reached for his gun in his pocket and walked over the CSM, " What are you doing here?" he hissed.  
  
" I don't think that's your business Agent Mulder." The smoking man replied. Mulder grabbed him by the shirt and pinned the smoking man against the wall, the gun at his temple.   
  
" You tell me what you're doing with her," he ordered.  
  
The smoking man didn't look surprised at having a gun at his temple-Mulder had pointed a gun at him before and never killed him.   
  
" We are friends Agent Mulder…do you object me having friends?"  
  
Mulder slowly lowered his weapon, " She doesn't know you as I know you…you're using her for something and we both know it."  
  
" I don't need to 'use' her to get anything from Carly because I have her complete trust," the CSM told him. Mulder let him go and the CSM disappeared down the hall.  
  
I have her complete trust…the words echoed in Mulder's head and his blood went cold. Whatever the CSM was planning wasn't good and Carly was in big trouble… 


	5. The discovery

** CHAPTER FOUR**  


  
The CSM didn't want to be there, he much rather be with Carly right now…but the Elder had called a meeting of the Syndicate.  
  
" Any news of the Black Virus that was in Amos Garrett's body?" the Well-Manicured Man asked the CSM.  
  
" It had severe side-effects," the CSM told the group, " the Black Virus wasn't successful, it failed miserably." He was getting angry, " Carly Garrett lost her father. We sacrificed a man's life for what? Nothing!"  
  
" We had to try," the Elder answered, his face expressionless, " and Amos Garrett did volunteer to be part of the experiment."  
  
The CSM lit another cigarette. The Elder was correct, Amos had volunteered to be part of the Black Virus experiment. He went to their lab and let himself get injected with the substance that contained the virus. This happened around four years ago and they learned it took all this time for the side effects to come through and they killed Amos instead of turning him into a alien human hybrid. The CSM knew they should have injected him with the alien DNA as well but the others were against it.  
  
" What if words leaks out about this experiment? The general public would be furious to know we've done a dangerous experiment on a human. Everything we've worked for will be destroyed." Another man asked them-Alex Krycheck.  
  
" The evidence of the Black Virus found in Garrett must be destroyed," the Well-Manicured Man replied, he turned to the CSM, " You must get it from Agent Mulder and Scully."  
  
" They will never give to me," the CSM objected, " and if I tried to steal the evidence, Mulder will shoot me if he catches me. It's too risky."  
  
" Then the only thing to do is get the evidence from Carly Garrett. She had asked the agents for help, then why not ask her to get the evidence from Mulder?" Krycheck suggested to him.   
  
" How do I do that?"  
  
" We don't care how you do it," Krycheck spoke for the rest of them, " Wine and dine her, sleep with her…just make sure you get the evidence."  
  
The CSM frowned at the younger man. Krycheck was giving him orders now? Once upon a time it used to be the other way round.   
  
" Alex is right," the Elder added, " we don't care how you get it, just make sure you do."  
  
The CSM left the building, furious. Who were they to order him around?   
  
" You're using her for something and we both know it," Mulder's accusation went through his mind.   
  
Mulder was wrong-he wasn't using Carly at all, and wouldn't be using her when he asked for the evidence because Carly was starting to trust him. The CSM still wanted her-and perhaps in time, he might even come to love her.   
  
A couple of nights later, Carly was standing near the door of her apartment, in his arms and kissing him.   
  
" I'm sorry I haven't been able to come around earlier," the CSM apologised as she lead him into the living room.  
  
" I've been busy anyway," Carly said, " Getting ready for the funeral on Sunday…my sister's coming down from California and my short story is due in two weeks. I don't know if I'll ever finish it."  
  
" Let's make you forget about everything," he suggested, wrapping her in his arms again.   
  
She let him kiss her and the kiss become heated. His hands went exploring and she knew she should stop him…because it felt too good.  
  
After awhile, he stopped and studied her, " Do you think we're going to fast?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head, she needed this, needed his comfort, " No. Let's go into the bedroom," she answered softly.   
  
The CSM watched as she sat on the double bed, " There's something I need to talk to you about…but it can wait for later."  
  
Carly nodded, " Aren't you going to join me?" she asked and he did. They resumed their kissing and Carly unbuttoned his shirt. This is it, there was no turning back now…

* * *

The intruder broke into the lab and headed straight for the body of Amos Garrett, still lying on the autopsy table.  
  
The body was doused with kerosene before the intruder lit a match, stepped back and threw it at the body.  
  
The body erupted in flames as the intruder watched, nodding with satisfaction before leaving the lab.

* * *

The ringing of the cell phone jolted Carly awake. She fumbled for it and pressed the TALK button.   
  
" Carly Garrett speaking, " Carly mumbled sleepily. She glanced at Spender who was stirring awake.  
  
" Carly? This is Agent Scully," Scully sounded distressed.  
  
" What's wrong?" Carly asked, sitting up.  
  
" I'm afraid I have some bad news," Scully continued after a moment's hesitation.   
  
" What is it?" Carly demanded, instantly alert. The CSM sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily.  
  
" I went to the lab this morning to do a further autopsy on your father," Scully paused, " But somebody broke into the lab and burned your father's body."  
  
A chill went through Carly, " How badly burnt is it?"  
  
" Its nothing more than charcoal and ashes. I'm sorry Carly."  
  
" Who would do something like that?" Carly demanded furiously, " burn a corpse?"  
  
" Whoever did this was desperate to destroy the evidence of the Black Virus," Scully replied.  
  
" I'll bet it was the same person who injected the virus into Dad," Carly suggested.  
  
" Could be. I'll discuss with Mulder," they said good-bye and hung up.   
  
" Would you like to tell me what happened?" the CSM asked and she looked over at him, startled. She had nearly forgotten he was there.  
  
She did tell him and the CSM frowned. He had a feeling who would have burned the corpse…Alex Krycheck. But why would Krycheck do it if he knew the CSM was going to get the evidence anyway?  
  
He got out of bed and began getting dressed absently.  
  
" Are you okay?" Carly asked him.  
  
" Yes…I just remembered I have something to do this morning." He told her as he did his tie.  
  
" Can't you stay for breakfast?"  
  
" Not this time," the CSM found his Morley's and put them in his coat pocket. He walked around to Carly's side of the bed and kissed her, " thanks for last night." He whispered.  
  
Carly stared at him. He was acting strange…it was if the discovery of the burnt corpse had set him off somehow.  
  
" It was special," she told him.  
  
" I'll call you." He promised. She stood up to hug him before he left her apartment. 


	6. A job for Carly

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
The CSM barged into the room and went straight to Alex Krycheck, " Why did you do it?" he demanded the younger man.  
  
Alex's dark eyes went wide, " What do you mean? And isn't a hello good enough for you anymore?"  
  
The CSM glared at him, " You burned the body didn't you?"   
  
" I might have…I see no reason for you to go ape-shit over it," Alex replied calmly-which only made the CSM angrier.  
  
" You think I can't get the evidence myself so you had to burn it!" he fired at him.  
  
" No…I did it because it was a brilliant idea that nobody else thought of." Alex shot back, the calm he felt earlier vanished.   
  
" Calm down, both of you," the Well-Manicured Man broke in, " Alex what you did is commendable, but also foolish. Agent Scully would be hiding the tissue samples somewhere other than the lab." He turned to the CSM, " if you can get it for us, that would be the last piece of evidence destroyed. Then we can get on with things."  
  
" Carly Garret is most upset about her father's body getting burnt," the CSM protested.  
  
" And why should you care?" Alex asked him and it dawned on him, " Are you falling for her?"  
  
" That's none of your business." The CSM retorted but felt his craggy face go red.   
  
Alex smiled knowingly and the CSM stormed out of the office, fuming. Damn that Krycheck!  
  
" Are you sure you want to see it?" Scully asked Carly. They were standing in front of the lab door and Scully was feeling protective of Carly-mostly because Carly had been through so much the past few days and seeing her the blackened body might rip her apart.   
  
" I have to." Carly whispered, her face going white.   
  
" Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Scully said before they stepped inside. There was a white sheet covering the body-what's left of it-and Scully drew it back.  
  
" Oh My God," Carly breathed, her face going whiter and even a little green. Her father's body was nothing more than charred remains.   
  
Carly felt as though she was going to faint so Scully covered the remains up again,   
  
" Are you okay?" Scully asked her.  
  
" I have to…get out of here," Carly choked back a sob and fled for the door. Scully followed and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" At least my father didn't suffer. He was already dead." Carly smiled bitterly as tears gathered in her brown eyes.   
  
Scully just nodded silently, " What now?" Carly asked her.  
  
" Well, there's no more autopsies,' Scully said, " We have to get rid of the remains."  
  
" My father wanted to be cremated, he was always telling me that." Carly remembered.   
  
" That can be done." Scully paused, " Has your father's will been read out yet?"  
  
" No, I'm going to see my father's solicitor who'll be reading out the will to my sister and I after the funeral,"   
  
" When's the funeral?"  
  
" In a couple of days, I've made all the arrangements, Maddy-my sister-is coming down for it."  
  
" Do you have any other family?"  
  
" No. My mom died when I was only fifteen so Dad raised Maddy and me. He had no siblings and neither did my Mom, so I have no uncles and aunts. None that I've been aware of anyway." The two women walked down the hall towards the exit,   
  
" My sister and I never got along-not even when we were little. We were so different."  
  
Scully smiled sadly, " I had a sister once."  
  
" Oh? What happened?"  
  
" She was killed-she was mistaken for me." Scully sighed, " Missy died for me. I was the one who should have been killed that day."  
  
" Oh Dana!" Carly turned to her and gave her a hug, " That's awful!"   
  
" Agent Mulder lost a sister too-Samantha Mulder was abducted one night in 1973," Scully added.  
  
" Did they ever find her?"  
  
" No." Scully shook her head.   
  
Carly didn't say anything else, she fell silent after that. She had something in common with Scully and Mulder, they all lost someone they loved.   
  
From that moment on, Carly felt a strong bond with the two agents…she knew she could trust them, no matter what Spender said about them.   
  
Spender didn't turn up at Carly's until very late-nearly midnight and Carly was getting ready to retire for the night. She wasn't successful in completing her short story. The Writer's Guild for American Authors published a magazine yearly, (right after their Annual Writers Conference) and ever since she become a writer, they always asked her to submit something for the magazine, and she never failed.  
  
Until now. Perhaps this would be the first time she didn't submit a piece.   
  
She switched off her laptop and shuffled towards the bedroom, her spirits at an all-time low.  
  
Just as she was about to crawl into bed, someone knocked on the front door. Carly went to answer it.  
  
" Sorry I'm late," the CSM apologised.  
  
" You are a bit…what kept you?"  
  
" I just had some business to deal with that's all." The CSM replied.  
  
" Oh," Carly yawned and rubbed her forehead.  
  
" What's the matter?"  
  
" I'm just feeling stressed…I have a short story due for the magazine and I'm nowhere near finished. I think I may have to call them and tell them I won't be submitting a piece this year." Carly frowned, " I'm really disappointed…"   
  
" I'm sure you'll think of something," The CSM said, " Carly, there is something I need to talk to you about." He joined her on the couch.  
  
" What is it?" Carly asked.  
  
" A colleague of mine told me that the virus found in your father is highly dangerous and his afraid if the evidence falls into the wrong hands, there could be a risk of contamination. In other words the virus will spread all over the city, killing those who are infected."   
  
" I haven't been infected," she reminded him.  
  
" You just got lucky. You told me your father fought with the neighbour's dog before he was killed?"  
  
" Sure, but I don't see how that has anything to do with it."  
  
" he could have gotten the virus from the dog," The CSM continued as if she hadn't spoken, " Dogs are known to carry diseases that infect people if dogs aren't treated."  
  
Carly stared at him, " So you're saying Dad caught a virus from a dog?"  
  
" It's possible," The CSM nodded, " Didn't your father kill the dog before he died?"  
  
" I don't know…I just assumed. On the night he died, the dog was driving him crazy, so he left the house with the axe. He came back with an armload of firewood."   
  
" He killed the dog and got infected by its disease," the CSM concluded.  
  
" The only way to find out is to go back to my old neighbourhood and ask my neighbour about his dog." Carly frowned, " I never did hear anything about a dog getting killed that night though."  
  
" It's too risky if you get in contact with the dead animal…and too risky for Agent Scully as well. If you or Scully get infected, then that's the end of it. It will spread like…wild fire."   
  
As far as he knew, the Black Virus wasn't contagious. It was just a plot so he can get the last bit of evidence from Carly.  
  
" Then we have to destroy the virus itself," Carly spread her hands, " but how?"  
  
" I know a way," the CSM lit up a Morley, " You can find out where Mulder and Scully keeps the evidence and get it from them. You give it to me and let me deal with it."  
  
" What if they won't give it to me?"  
  
" The other way is to steal it."   
  
" Why cant you do it?"   
  
" The agents don't trust me. They trust you though," The CSM stared hard at Carly, " You basically have no choice Carly…unless you want the whole city to be poisoned with the virus."  
  
" No, I don't want that." Carly sighed, " Okay, I'll do it."   
  
The CSM smiled. 


	7. Carly's misson

** CHAPTER SIX**  


  
" You know Dana, I just thought of something," Carly began, hoping she sounded natural.   
  
Scully looked up from the autopsy reports she was showing Carly.  
  
" That the person who burnt my father's body should have taken the other bit  
  
of evidence. I would have thought if he wanted all evidence destroyed, he'd take that too-not just by burning the body."  
  
" That's a very observant point you made," Scully smiled and went over to Mulder's filing cabinets, " the arsonist never thought to look in this office…so we figured he'd never find the vials in here." She then fished out the box of vials that held the black stuff found in Amos Garrett.   
  
Carly's eyes went wide, " Wow, that was a brilliant idea." She shook her head, " the arsonist wasn't very smart was he?" she watched carefully as Scully returned the vials back to their hiding place. Scully closed the cabinets and glanced at the clock, " What's keeping Mulder? He's late."  
  
As if on cue, Scully's cell phone rang and she answered it, " Mulder, where are you?"   
  
" I'm with the Lone Gunmen Scully," came Mulder's reply, " I'm trying to find some information about the black virus, but came across some very interesting facts about our good friend Carly instead."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Is she there?" Mulder asked her.  
  
" Yes,"  
  
" I'll tell you later. I think if she knew I accidentally found her background files, she'll loose her trust in me." Mulder then hung up and Scully looked over at Carly. What did Mulder find that was so interesting?   
  
When Carly left,, two hours later, Mulder arrived.   
  
" Sorry I'm late." He greeted Scully. He was carrying a folder under his arm.  
  
" You're extremely late Mulder," Scully pointed out, " It's a good thing Skinner hasn't come down yet."  
  
" Here's the stuff on Carly," Mulder handed her the folder and she opened it. She read Carly's dossier.  
  
" It says here, she used to be an FBI agent in the mid-1990s for New York?"  
  
" Yup, and there's more. Keep reading."  
  
Scully read down to the personal details about Carly. The main reason why Carly left the FBI was that her partner Noah Porter was killed during a hostage.   
  
" Why didn't she tell us?" Mulder asked Scully.  
  
" I guess its too personal," Scully mused as she glanced at the other documents which were Carly's medical records. They weren't incriminating, so she closed the file.  
  
" She must have cared about the guy a lot to have quit the FBI," Mulder commented.  
  
" Her files doesn't show anything incriminating," Scully said, " so I still trust her. She's been through a lot and doesn't need the third degree from you Mulder."  
  
Mulder held up his hands in protest, " I wasn't going to give her the third degree Scully. I just found the information…interesting that's all. It goes to show even Carly cannot be trusted."  
  
" But she's not a criminal Mulder!" Scully reminded him, " she hasn't done anything wrong."  
  
" No, not yet anyway," Mulder pursed his lips, " Although…"  
  
" Although what?"  
  
" I've seen the smoking man leave her apartment-twice."   
  
" What does he have to do with Carly?"  
  
" He claims to have been a friend of her father." Mulder shrugged, " but I think he's planning something against Carly, I still don't know what yet."  
  
" We have to warn her about the smoking man," Scully told Mulder getting worried.   
  
" I've tried, she didn't listen. Its like she's falling for the guy or something."

* * *

Carly looked out of the window and saw the two agents leaving. Once they drove off, Carly grabbed the folder that held several print-outs. It was just a decoy so she could get pass Skinner if he bumped into her. She grabbed her handbag-big enough to stowe away the box of vials.  
  
She took a deep breath and headed inside the building. Her cell phone beeped and she glanced at the screen. Spender had sent her a message:   
  
' Did u do it yet?' Jeez, he sure was impatient!   
  
' No, but just about to,' she replied back and pressed Send. She put the phone back into her bag.  
  
As she feared, Skinner was walking towards her, apparently on his way home.  
  
" Hi Mr. Skinner," her heart pounded and her mouth suddenly felt dry.   
  
" If you're here to see the agents, they just left."  
  
" They have?" she feigned disappointment, " I have something important for them about my father that I think they should know about."  
  
" You could leave it with my secretary and she could give it to them in the morning."  
  
Carly hesitated, " its confidential information. I don't trust anyone with it Mr. Skinner…only the two agents. It must not fall into the wrong hands."   
  
" I give you permission to put it in their office," Skinner reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare key, " Here's the key to the office, bring it to me once you've finished. I'll be right here."  
  
" Thanks Mr. Skinner," Carly took the keys from him and hurried down the hall before he changed his mind.   
  
Carly unlocked the door and made a beeline for the filing cabinets. Much to her relief, Mulder didn't keep them locked.  
  
She felt around inside and her hand came in contact with the box-eureka! She pulled it out and hid it inside her handbag.  
  
She left the office when she realised she was still holding the decoy-the folder. Skinner would be suspicious if he saw her still carrying it.  
  
Carly spotted a paper shredder on Mulder's desk-funny she never noticed it before until today.  
  
She turned it on and shredded the print-outs, luckily there were only four and didn't take long-Skinner was probably getting impatient.  
  
Now, what to do with the folder? It had nothing written on it-she got an idea. She went over to the filing cabinet and stuffed it at the very back. No one will be suspicious of a blank, empty folder would they?  
  
Carly left the office and locked it. She joined Skinner in the hallway and gave him the keys.  
  
He looked slightly impatient-but not suspicious   
  
" Thanks Mr. Skinner." Carly walked with him out the building. Her bag felt bulky from the box and she was feeling guilty about stealing it…but rather elated as well.   
  
Mission accomplished! 


	8. Mulder's discovery

** CHAPTER SEVEN**  


  
  
The CSM was waiting for her when she got home. Carly looked mighty pleased with herself.  
  
" Here you go," Carly greeted him, handing him the cardboard box of vials.  
  
" You did it," the CSM said, looking a bit shocked.  
  
" Of course I did…did you think I wouldn't go through with it?"  
  
" At one point, I thought you might change your mind," he confessed as he opened the box.   
  
" it wasn't easy," she told him everything, " Skinner didn't suspect anything thank goodness."  
  
" You did well," he assured her giving her a kiss, as he took one of the vials out of the box.  
  
" Don't open it…you said it might be contagious," Carly protested.  
  
" I wont open, I'm just inspecting it." He glanced at the vial…the substance, the black virus, was in it all right.   
  
" You've done a good job…couldn't have done better myself," he told her closing the box up tightly and putting it aside.  
  
" So we're safe from the virus aren't we? The body is burnt we have the vials…there's nothing else to worry about."   
  
" No, everything is fine," the CSM assured her.   
  
Carly smiled with relief, " I'd still like to know who burned my father's body though," she murmured.  
  
" I'm sure the agents are investigating it," he said as he pulled her closer to his body, " let's forget about it all shall we?"  
  
Carly practically floated in his arms for a tight embrace, when she started to feel a little nauseous, dizzy even.   
  
Its just nerves, she told herself, they'll go away once the vials are destroyed. You did the right thing today.   
  
" Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," she chocked out, trying to keep it down. She rushed for the bathroom and the CSM could hear her retching.   
  
A few minutes later, she returned, looking pale.  
  
" Are you all right?" he asked her in concern.  
  
" I think its just nerves." She replied, " I wouldn't mind having a lie down for awhile."  
  
" Understand…I'll come back later." He left then and Carly sank down onto the couch, rubbing her tummy. What was wrong with her? She never got sick.

* * *

Mulder looked around in the lab, trying to find some clue of who burned the body. The charred remains were gone and Mulder had told the forensics not to touch anything else until he searched the area himself.   
  
Mulder looked everywhere, but couldn't find anything useful. The arsonist was very smart in covering his-or her-tracks.   
  
He stood near the table and pondered for a minute. Give up Mulder, you won't find anything, he told himself but Mulder didn't like to give up so easily.  
  
He searched the room a second time when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
it was lying on the floor, underneath the table…it was strange how he never thought to look under the table.  
  
Mulder snatched it from the floor-it was an empty carton of Morley cigarettes. Staring at the box, he knew exactly who had burned the body.  
  
That son of a bitch…he's deceiving Carly. Mulder pocketed the carton and hurried out of the lab and caught a taxi to his apartment.   
  
Carly answered Mulder's third knock. She was dressed in her robe and it looked like he had woken her up.   
  
" Hi Agent Mulder," Carly peered sleepily at him, " Come on in."  
  
" I didn't mean to wake you," he apologised, following Carly into the apartment. It was nearly six pm.  
  
" That's okay, I was waking up when you knocked. I haven't been well today," she explained, running a hand through her messed up brown/reddish hair.   
  
" Are you catching the flu?" Mulder asked warily.  
  
" No…it's something else and I don't know what." She replied, not looking directly at him. Guilt flowed through her, he had no idea she had deceived him.  
  
" Oh…well, I was at the lab today, searching for clues on who burned the body when I found something."  
  
" What?" Carly asked, looking more alert.  
  
" This," Mulder thrust the empty box of cigarettes at her, " We both know who smokes this particular brand."  
  
Carly's eyes went wide, " Agent Mulder, you're not suggesting Mr. Spender burned my father's body?"  
  
" I wouldn't be surprised," Mulder said grimly, " he's deceived you Carly and you actually trust him?"  
  
" Look, this doesn't prove anything…anyone could have dropped the box…Spender's not the only person in Washington to smoke Morley cigarettes," Carly argued, refusing to believe any of it.   
  
" He's taunted me in the past," Mulder shot back, " he's part of the Conspiracy I told you about."  
  
" That's nonsense, he would have told me."  
  
" I don't think so." Mulder paused, " Look, I'm sorry if I've upset you, but you have to listen to reason. The smoking man is biding his time before he harms you."  
  
" I don't have to listen to this," she snapped, " he won't hurt me. If he was planning to hurt me, don't you think he would have done it by now?"  
  
" As I said he's biding his time," Mulder reminded her.  
  
" I'd like you to leave now Agent Mulder,"  
  
" But-"  
  
" Please, just go." Carly pointed to the door.  
  
Mulder gave the box to Carly before he left the apartment.

* * *

Later that evening, Carly sat on the living room floor, going through her father's boxes. Most of the stuff wasn't of any interest to her.   
  
She opened the last box and in it were old photographs, photo albums and several old diaries.  
  
She put the diaries aside and rifled through the photos-they were mostly family photos, old army photos and college photos.   
  
She found a photo of herself and her sister Madeline posing together. She had been eighteen and Maddy was twenty.   
  
I was about to start college, she remembered and Maddy was in her third year… the two sisters may have looked alike with their long, brown hair and hazel eyes, but they couldn't be more different. Maddy was the prettier, more outgoing sister while Carly was quiet, serious and very career-driven.   
  
Carly put the photos back into the box when one had caught her eye-it was of a group of men and one standing in the back was her father…and the man standing beside him looked like a younger version of Spender.  
  
Very interesting, Carly thought and put it with the diaries. Spender had been telling her the truth when he claimed to be an old friend of her father's. Perhaps they had been work colleagues.   
  
She grabbed the diaries and sat down on her recliner when that familiar nauseous feeling came back. She hurried into the bathroom to throw up again. A few minutes later, she returned back to the living room when a thought crossed her mind.  
  
Results from a medical tests have been proven to be wrong sometimes, she told herself, perhaps I should ring Dana and ask if I can have another medical test? She glanced at the clock-it was almost six. She went into the kitchen to use the phone.   
  
A few minutes later, she replaced the receiver. Dana had agreed to do another test the following morning.   
  
Scully arrived at the office the following morning. She decided to check to see if the vials were still in their hiding place.  
  
Mulder sat at his desk, flipping through some files from older X-Files. She opened the filing cabinet and rummaged through them.  
  
Her blood went cold, the box wasn't there.  
  
Unless Mulder moved it without telling me, she thought annoyed.   
  
" Mulder, did you move the box of vials from the cabinet?" she demanded him.  
  
" No, I haven't touched it," Mulder replied, " Why?"  
  
" It's not here." Scully told him, " the box is gone."  
  
" Are you sure you didn't move it yourself?"  
  
" Of curse I'm sure," Scully snapped, " I would have remembered otherwise."  
  
" Don't panic, its bound to be here somewhere," Mulder said calmly. The two agents began looking through the office, but there was no sign of the box.  
  
" Someone's broken into the office and stolen the evidence!"  
  
" And we both know who," Mulder said grimly. 


	9. Surprising news for Carly

** CHAPTER EIGHT**  


  
  
Scully stared at Mulder blankly, " Who would take it?"  
  
" The smoking man, who else?"  
  
" Oh Mulder, just because you found a carton of Morley cigarettes, doesn't mean you should automatically assume the smoking man is the culprit," Scully argued.  
  
Mulder's eyebrows raised, " Why are you defending him?"  
  
" I'm not…I'm just stating the fact it could have been anyone who burned the body and now the vials."  
  
" It all points to one man, him." Mulder insisted.  
  
Scully sighed, " Fine. Have it your way, it's the smoking man."  
  
" If we go to Carly's tonight, he'd most likely be there. We can ask him about the vials." Mulder suggested.  
  
" I'm seeing Carly this morning for a medical." Scully reminded him, " but I'm not putting anymore stress on her. She's been through enough already Mulder." She was giving him a subtle hint: leave her alone.

* * *

A few minutes later, someone knocked on their door and Scully answered it. It was Carly, looking very pale with dark circles under her hazel eyes.  
  
" You don't look well," Scully greeted her.  
  
" I don't feel well," Carly replied, " I've been throwing up all morning."  
  
Mulder made a face, " Thanks for sharing," he told her and she ignored him. She was still angry with Mulder about his accusation last night.   
  
" We'll go get you checked out," Scully said, " Mulder, while I'm gone, hunt for the box."  
  
" What about the box? Are you talking about the vials?"  
  
" Yes, they've gone missing," Scully explained.  
  
" Oh great…if they've fallen into the wrong hands, the virus could spread." Carly groaned.  
  
Mulder wanted to ask her if she knew anything about the missing vials, but she was so angry with him he decided not to push her.  
  
" We don't know if its contagious yet," Scully reminded her.  
  
" But it is, he told me." Carly answered.  
  
" Who told you?"  
  
" Spender. He told me the virus is contagious and if its spread, hundreds of people will die…just like my father did."  
  
Scully frowned, " how much does Spender know about the virus?" she demanded Carly.  
  
" He came to the conclusion that my father got the virus from the dog he supposedly killed the night he died. The dog might have been infected with the virus and passed it on to Dad. I wanted you to do an autopsy on the dog but Spender said its too risky for you. You might get infected as well and the virus will spread like wildfire."  
  
" Nice of him to be so concerned about Scully's health," Mulder said sarcastically.   
  
" But the thing is, I don't know if Dad really did kill the neighbour's dog."  
  
" There's only one way to find out is to ask your ex-neighbour," Mulder told her.  
  
" I guess so," Carly said uncertainly.  
  
" Mulder, there's a job for you. Go to her old neighbourhood and interrogate the dog's owner. If Amos Garrett had killed it, bring the dog back so I can do an autopsy on it."  
  
" That's a bad idea Dana. It its infected, you could get the virus." Carly protested.   
  
" I'll be very careful, don't worry." Scully assured her, " Let's go do the medical."   
  
" I need your old address," Mulder reminded Carly and Carly scribbled down the address for him and followed Scully out of the office without saying another word to Mulder.

* * *

Mulder glanced down at the slip of paper with the address scribbled on it and the owner's name and then glanced at the two-storey house where Carly used to live.   
  
Mulder got out of the car and headed for Carly's ex-neighbour's house. He rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
A man in his early thirties answered. He was shorter than Mulder, about 5"5 with messy brown hair and sleepy looking green eyes. He was clean shaven and a wore a neatly pressed white polo shirt and tan cargo shorts.  
  
" Lenny Price?" Mulder greeted the man, " I'm Fox Mulder, with the FBI." He held up his badge.   
  
Lenny's eyes went wide, " FBI?" he repeated, " What does the FBI want with me?"  
  
" I need to ask you a few questions about Amos Garrett." Mulder told him smoothly.   
  
" I didn't kill him," Lenny said quickly.  
  
" I know you didn't kill him, he died from something else." Mulder explained.  
  
" Of what?" Lenny asked curiously.  
  
" Can I come in?"  
  
" Oh, yeah." Lenny stepped aside to let the agent in. Mulder followed Lenny down the hallway and into the kitchen.   
  
" How did old Amos die?" Lenny asked Mulder.  
  
" That's confidential," Mulder replied, " before he died, did he pay you a visit?"  
  
Lenny hesitated, " No, he didn't visit me,"  
  
" He visited your dog didn't he." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
" Yes, he more than visited him, he killed him."  
  
" If Amos killed the dog, why didn't you report it?"  
  
" 'Cause I figured after when Amos died, I didn't need to. And I didn't want to make a fuss over some stupid animal."  
  
" Stupid animal? Didn't you like your dog?"  
  
" No, I hated him. He was always barking and he was so aggressive sometimes. I kept him chained up and I was planning to dump him at the nearest dog shelter once I had the chance. But when Amos killed him, I was glad he did it."  
  
" Where's the corpse?"  
  
" I buried it."   
  
" How did Amos kill the dog?"  
  
" Butchered him with an axe,"  
  
" We need the corpse to do an autopsy on him,"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Do you really want to know?"  
  
" Nah, couldn't care less." Lenny told him, " help yourself to the corpse and don't bring it back."  
  
" Okay," Mulder wasn't much of a dog lover himself. A thought crossed his mind, " if you hated dogs, why did you get one?"  
  
" I didn't, he came to me." Lenny explained, " and he wouldn't leave either. Whenever I tried to come near him, he turned aggressive."  
  
Mulder nodded, " thanks for your time. A forensics team will be here today to dig up the corpse."  
  
" That's fine, I won't be home though."  
  
" Another question, did you and Amos get along?"  
  
" Most of the time…he was a good guy. If he were still alive, I would have thanked him for ending that dog's life for me." Lenny suddenly turned wary, " You're not going to have me arrested for this are you?"  
  
" Of course not. You didn't kill anyone. You just have a hatred for dogs." Mulder stood up, " thanks again Lenny." They shook hands.  
  
" My pleasure." Lenny walked him out and Mulder headed back to the office.

* * *

Carly and Scully were waiting for him when Mulder returned.  
  
" Well?" Scully prodded him.  
  
Mulder told them what happened, " I'll call forensics," he said and reached for the phone, " by the way, how did the medical go?"  
  
Carly and Scully glanced at each other, " We have some rather surprising results," Scully said.  
  
" Don't tell me you have the virus?"  
  
" No…I'm pregnant." Carly said flatly.   
  
Mulder put down the receiver, " You're…pregnant?" he repeated, shocked.  
  
Carly nodded miserably.  
  
" Can I ask who the father is?"  
  
" I think you know," Carly said and Mulder nodded.   
  
" The CSM is going to be a father," Mulder mused, " does he know?"  
  
" Not yet…I'll tell him tonight."  
  
" You don't sound happy."  
  
" Can I tell you guys a secret?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" I never wanted kids," Carly explained, " and now that I'm going to have one, my career is officially ruined."  
  
" I wouldn't go that far," Scully assured her.  
  
" Do you mind if I leave now? I have a lot of think about."  
  
" Sure, go ahead." Scully smiled at her and she left.  
  
That night, the CSM arrived his usual time. He kissed Carly hello.  
  
" I have some news for you," Carly said.  
  
" Sounds serious."  
  
" It is rather," Carly paused, " You're about to become a father."  
  
The CSM's face paled and he sank down onto the couch, " You're…pregnant?"  
  
Carly nodded wordlessly.  
  
" But…how can that be?" he wondered.  
  
" We weren't exactly careful that night," she remembered. She slapped her palm to her forehead, " How could we be so stupid?"  
  
The CSM raised his eyebrows, " I take it this is not good news."  
  
" Not to me it isn't. How am I supposed to publish my books while caring for a kid?"  
  
" You never wanted children?"  
  
" No…" Carly paused, " I'd have an abortion but I'm against abortions…how do you feel about this sudden turn of events?"  
  
" Very surprised," the CSM replied, " it hasn't quite sunk in yet." Deep down inside he was thrilled, now that Carly was pregnant with his child, she was his-and nobody could take her or the child away from him. The only thing left to do was to get married. He already had one illegitimate son, he wasn't about to have another.   
  
" When is the baby due?" he asked her.  
  
" It's December so it'll be due around July next year." She said, " it's a shame it'll have no grandparents."  
  
Good. The CSM thought, I don't want anyone to get in our way. I'll have to buy a ring so we could get married ASAP. 


	10. Carly's sister Madeline

** CHAPTER NINE**  


  
  
During the weekend, Maddy arrived from San Diego, California. The funeral was on Sunday. All of Amos's old army and college buddies would be there. The only family that would be at the funeral was his two daughters because he had no brothers and sisters.   
  
The phone rang, it was the lawyer Richard Watson. He'd been a family friend ever since the two girls were teenagers.  
  
" I need you and Madeline to come to my office for the reading of your father's will." Mr. Watson told Carly, " When do you think you can come?"  
  
" Perhaps on Monday," Carly suggested, " Maddy will be in Washington until Wednesday."  
  
" That's great. Be here around 9 am?"  
  
" Sounds good to me." Carly agreed. They said goodbye and hung up. Carly knew her father had a substantial amount of money he left behind, how much Carly didn't know.  
  
There was a knock on her door and before Carly could answer it, the door opened and in walked Madeline Anne Garrett.  
  
" Hello, sister dear," Maddy drawled, flicking her long, lustrous brown hair over her shoulder. Her dark brown eyes glittered as she took in her new surroundings.   
  
" Hi Maddy," Carly greeted her, " let me take that for you," she pointed at the dark green duffle bag Maddy was carrying.  
  
Maddy was staying in Carly's apartment instead of a hotel. Carly didn't really want her sister staying with her, but Carly felt it was her duty to let Maddy stay.   
  
" I don't see why you can't continue living in Daddy's house," Maddy said to her once she inspected the apartment.  
  
" It's too big for one person," Carly pointed out, " I didn't feel right living there, the whole place reminded me of Dad." She paused, " its too late now, its on the market."  
  
Maddy frowned with disapproval, " you should have waited til the will was read out to us…he could have left the house to us you know."  
  
" I doubt it, it was rented." She reminded Maddy.  
  
" Still…you sold the house without even consulting me first." Maddy went on.  
  
" Maddy, we both know you couldn't care less what happens to the house," Carly retorted.  
  
" That's true I suppose," Maddy agreed, " so, what's new?"

* * *

The CSM visited Carly that evening and was surprised to see she had a guest. He then remembered Carly telling him her sister was in Washington for the funeral.   
  
Carly made the introductions. Maddy glanced at the older man, then at her sister. These two were lovers? He was much older than Carly with his craggy face, blue-grey eyes, and brown hair.  
  
They seemed suited to each other though and it was clear this man cared very much for her sister. There was a bond between Carly and her lover and Maddy felt a twinge of jealously. Maddy was single and hadn't had a decent relationship in ages.  
  
" Should we tell her?" the man named Spender asked his lover.  
  
" Tell me what?" Maddy replied.  
  
" I don't know…" Carly hedged.  
  
" She has a right to know, she's your sister." The CSM reminded Carly.  
  
" Okay…Maddy, next year in July, you're going to be an Aunt." Carly told her.  
  
It took Maddy a minute or two to register what Carly was telling her.  
  
" You're…pregnant?" Maddy said finally and another twinge of jealously went through her.   
  
" It's not right!" Maddy exploded suddenly, startling Carly's lover, " you never wanted kids and you're going to have one! Whereas I can't ever have…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Choking back a sob, she made a dash for the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking herself in.   
  
The CSM stared at Carly, " What was that all about?" he asked her.  
  
Carly's face had grown pale and she bit her lip. How could have she bee so thoughtless? Maddy was unable to have children of her own because when Maddy was fifteen, she was diagnosed with ovary cancer and had to have her ovaries taken out. Maddy loved kids and always wanted one of her own.  
  
Carly went to the bathroom door and knocked,   
  
" Maddy? I'm so sorry…can you come out?"  
  
" Why so you can brag about it some more?" Maddy replied bitterly.  
  
" So we can talk."  
  
There was no answer until the door opened and Maddy walked out. She looked angry and sad.  
  
" I think I'd like to stay in a hotel instead." Maddy decided.  
  
" Oh Maddy, don't. We might not see eye to eye on things, but it's silly to waste your money on a hotel when I have spare room. I'm sorry for mentioning the baby…"  
  
" No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Spender interjected looking contrite. He turned to Maddy, " Madeline, I don't know what the deal is here, but I'm very sorry for making Carly tell you the news. I just thought since you're her only family and all…"  
  
" The reason why I can't have kids is because I had cancer when I was a teenager," Maddy interrupted, " on my ovaries. I had to have surgery to remove them."  
  
" Maddy, please stay. We'll work something out." Carly pleaded. She couldn't believe she was actually begging her sister to stay!   
  
" All right, I'll stay." Maddy muttered, " now if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to have a lie down. I think I might have jet lag."   
  
" Do you want some dinner later? Maybe the three of us can go out." Carly suggested.  
  
No way, Maddy thought, two's company, but threes a crowd. And anyway, I don't feel like playing happy families.  
  
" I'm not hungry." Maddy said instead and shuffled off into the guest room.   
  
Carly groaned, " I made a complete mess of everything! Poor Maddy…."  
  
" I'm surprised you feel this way. I thought you and Madeline didn't get along."  
  
" No, we never did…Maddy's just tired. Tomorrow morning we'll get back into the routine of disagreeing everything we say to each other." She predicted.  
  
The CSM crossed the room to engulf her in a hug, " Do you want me to stay tonight?"  
  
" Yes please," she snuggled into his embrace, " you can stay as long as you want."

* * *

Meanwhile, Maddy tossed and turned, unable to sleep. The news about Carly's pregnancy whirled around in her head.  
  
She sat up, anger boiling inside her, ready to explode. She grabbed a pillow and threw it against the far wall.   
  
Carly will never become a mother…she vowed.   
  
On Monday, Scully contacted Carly and reported that the dog had not carried the virus. The dog had been healthy before Amos killed him.  
  
" Thanks Scully…so we still have to find out how Dad got the virus." Carly said.   
  
" It was injected into him," Scully said, " I did find the puncture mark in his arm…."  
  
" But that could have been other medical reasons," Carly pointed out.  
  
" True, but when I did the autopsy on your father before the fire, I went through his medical records. He didn't have diabetes or took drugs either. He was very healthy."  
  
" I've found some of Dad's old diaries," Carly remembered, " they'll give us some clues. I'll read them once I get home from the executioner's office."  
  
" Executioner's office?" Scully repeated.  
  
" The executioner of the estate wants to read out Dad's will." Carly explained, " I'll be home later tonight though…you can come over if you want."  
  
" Sure. I'll call Mulder to meet us at your place so we can discuss things further."   
  
" All right, sounds good, How about six?"  
  
Scully agreed and they both hung up. Carly walked into the executioner's office. During the funeral, Carly had cried for her father when his casket wen under ground. She had vowed not to cry but couldn't help it. Maddy hadn't cried, her face had been expressionless. After the funeral, Maddy had disappeared.

* * *

When she entered Mr. Watson's office, she was surprised to see Maddy already seated. She must have caught a taxi after the service.  
  
" Now that you are both here, its time to begin," the tall, thin execution ter began as he rifled through the papers on his desk.  
  
Maddy glanced over at Carly-who looked nervous and kind of on edge.   
  
" Okay…I'll read out the will now." The executioner cleared his throat. During the reading, Maddy had been surprised that Dad wanted the girls to seel the house and keep the money to themselves-half each.   
  
" I give my eldest daughter Madeline Amanda Garrett one million dollars," the executioner continued and Maddy's blood went cold.  
  
" A million dollars?" Maddy squealed finally.  
  
The executioner smiled, " yes my dear. You've just become a very rich woman."  
  
Carly glanced at her sister, " I never knew Dad had that kind of money." She said and to Maddy's annoyance, she didn't look-or sound-envious.   
  
Why can't she be jealous of me for once? It's not fair. Maddy fumed.   
  
" And for my youngest daughter Carly Rose Garrett, the same amount." The executioner read on and the colour drained from Carly's face.   
  
" Dad had two million dollars?" she whispered.  
  
Once the meeting was over, the executioner took their bank details so he could transfer the money into their accounts.   
  
When they walked out of the building, Maddy grinned at Carly,   
  
" We are both millionaires Carly. We'll be set for the rest of our lives. You can move out of that crummy apartment and buy a penthouse!"  
  
" I don't think so," Carly mused, " I might give some to charity."  
  
Maddy groaned, " You are so boring! No charity is going to get its hands on my money. I'll be buying a mansion, a new car, and…" she rattled on and Carly tuned her out.   
  
Where did Dad get the money? She asked herself, " Oh Maddy, two friends of mine are dropping by tonight." She told Maddy.  
  
" That's fine, I won't be home. I'll be celebrating." Maddy grinned again, " so don't expect me home early!"  
  
" I won't." Carly was relieved. Maddy didn't know how their father died and that his death was being investigated. The less people knew about it, the better.   
  
When they drove home, they passed several penthouse apartments and Carly shook her head.  
  
I can now afford to live in of them.   
  
Maybe Maddy has the right idea. Move into a penthouse. Another thought crossed her mind.  
  
I never have to work again! 


	11. Tragedy

** CHAPTER TEN**  


  
  
As planned, Scully and Mulder met Carly back at her apartment that evening. Carly didn't look too upset, in fact, she looked…peaceful. Happy even. In her hand she held a bottle of red wine and asked the two agents what they would like to drink. Mulder didn't drink very often and neither did Scully.  
  
" We're celebrating," Carly told them.  
  
" Well, if that's the case, I'll have some red." Mulder decided as he loosened his tie a bit.  
  
Scully opted for white wine and then asked what they were celebrating.  
  
" I went to Dad's executioner this afternoon," Carly began as they sat around the living room, " for the reading of the Will."  
  
" How did it go?" Scully asked.  
  
" Very surprising," Carly said taking a sip of her red wine. She paused and Mulder could smell the faint odour of cigarette smoke. He half expected the smoking man to appear.  
  
" Dad left my sister one million dollars," Carly told them.  
  
" That's quite a bit of money," Scully commented and Mulder nodded.  
  
" She's the eldest isn't she?" he asked her.  
  
" Yes, but that doesn't make any difference. Dad left me a million too." Carly replied.  
  
Mulder's jaw nearly dropped to the ground, " You're filthy rich then."  
  
" I wondered where Dad had gotten the money," Carly confessed, " so I was hoping the diaries would give me some clue."  
  
" He never told you he was actually quite rich?" Scully asked her and Carly shook her head.  
  
They finished their wine and Carly gave the agents each a diary to read. Her father had five diaries.  
  
Mulder started reading his, spanning the years 1950-1955, Amos Garrett's first diary. Scilly had the second diary while Carly had the other three. He glanced up briefly to study Carly. It might have been the wine, but in his opinion, she was looking beautiful that night.   
  
Then the realisation hit him with a force so hard he nearly gasped out loud…he's been attracted to Carly all this time!   
  
_Not that there's anything I can do about it,_ Mulder thought, someone beat me to her. I'm such a fool…_why didn't I realise my feelings earlier?_ He continued reading and tried not to think about her…which was kind of hard to do considering she was sitting in the recliner right next to him.   
  
Half an hour later, there was a gasp from Carly, " Oh my God," she breathed, her face going white.  
  
" What? What is it?" Mulder asked her.  
  
" In the early eighties, Dad was part of the Syndicate you told me about…he volunteered to be part of a new experiment. One of his colleagues injected some kind of substance into his bloodstream…he was then monitored so that the Syndicate could see what kind of side-effects the substance had." Carly closed the book, " Dad volunteered because the Syndicate offered him three million dollars to do it."  
  
Mulder let out the breath he'd been holding, " Well…that answers a lot of our questions."  
  
Scully's brow furrowed, " you said he had received three million from them…You and your sister were left one million each…what happened the other million?"  
  
" In 1987, Dad put the money in a safe at the bank. Just last week when he went to get it, the money had disappeared from the safe. His last entry was dated December 15th, 2003."   
  
" Someone from the Syndicate burned your father's body and stole the vials to get rid of the evidence." Mulder added.  
  
" Don't you dare say it was Spender," Carly warned him.  
  
" I wasn't going to," he protested.  
  
It was getting late, Scully told Mulder it was time to go. She said goodnight to Carly before going downstairs to drive home.  
  
Mulder lingered in the doorway, " when are we going to meet this sister of yours?" he asked her.  
  
" I don't know…she's out tonight and I dare say she won't be back til early morning."  
  
" Will you be okay?" he asked her.  
  
" I'm the same age as you are, I can take care of myself." Carly reminded him.  
  
That was when Carly found herself being pulled into his arms, " What are you doing?" she protested.  
  
Mulder kissed her in response, his mouth devouring hers hungrily. He felt her responding and the kiss turned passionate.   
  
After a couple of minutes, Carly shoved Mulder away from her, " I'm sorry…I can't do this." She stammered, " I didn't mean to-" she didn't finished her sentence. She retreated back in her apartment and closed the door in his face.   
  
Mulder went back to his own apartment when that familiar odour of cigarette smoke returned. He glanced down the hallway and saw the smoking man glaring at him, looking furious.   
  
I think I just made a terrible mistake.

* * *

There was a sharp knock on her door. Thinking it was Maddy, Carly went to answer it.  
  
" Oh…hello," she greeted the CSM. He didn't look very happy.  
  
" What were you doing with Agent Mulder?" he demanded her.  
  
" What do you mean?" she asked after a pause.  
  
He strode into the apartment and lit a Morley, " Don't play dumb Carly, I saw you." He blurted.  
  
Carly's face went pale. She tried to say something but was speechless.  
  
" I saw you kissing him, " he growled, his grey-blue eyes darkening.  
  
" He was kissing me," she protested, " he kissed me first…you have to believe me."   
  
" I didn't see you trying to stop him." The CSM said as his free had went into his pocket.  
  
" I didn't know he liked me that way," Carly pleaded, " He took me by surprise. That kiss didn't mean anything."   
  
The CSM didn't want to listen to anymore of her feeble protests. She had betrayed him and he had lost his trust in her. He whirled around and stalked out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

In his apartment, Mulder was wondering wether or not to apologise to Carly, when a shot rang out, echoing through the apartment building. Fear coursed through him as he went to investigate.   
  
The door to Carly's apartment was open. He went in and found Carly on the living room floor, her blood turning the white carpet crimson.   
  
That son of a bitch! He shot her! Mulder thought as he knelt down by the still body of Carly. He checked her pulse-it was still there but very weak.  
  
He dialled 911 and then dialled Scully's number as well.  
  
" Scully." His partner answered.   
  
" Scully, it's Cary," Mulder said, " she's been shot."  
  
" Shot?" Scully repeated, " is she okay?"  
  
" No, she's still alive, but just barely. I've called 911 and we're going to the hospital."  
  
" I'll meet you there." Scully assured him then hung up. He pocketed his cell phone and a few minutes later, two paramedics arrived with a stretcher. Mulder was trying his best to stop the flow of blood from her chest, but the blood streamed through his fingers, turning them slick and bloody.   
  
Her life was quickly slipping away and Mulder felt helpless.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the CSM returned to Carly's apartment after cooling down a bit.   
  
The CSM tensed…something wasn't quite right. He walked in and found a big blood stain on the living room carpet and no sign of Carly.  
  
A shadow fell over him and he whirled around-it was her sister Madeline, looking drunk but scared to death.  
  
" Where's Carly?" he demanded her.  
  
" She's been taken to the hospital, she's been shot." Madeline explained and stumbled over to the couch. She laid down and almost immediately began to snore.  
  
The CSM shook his head in disgust-Madeline didn't seem to care her sister was wounded and could be dying. He left her there and headed for the hospital.   
  
Mulder wasn't allowed to go into the emergency room, so he waited impatiently for the doctors to operate on Carly. Scully waited with him, a worried look etched on her face. She glanced over at Mulder to ask him something, but he was glaring down the hallway at someone.   
  
" I can't believe he has the nerve to come here." He growled before striding down the hall to confront his enemy.   
  
He took out his gun and pointed it at the CSM, " That was a petty move you made," Mulder told the CSM.  
  
" Petty? What are you talking about Agent Mulder?"  
  
" You shooting Carly," Mulder snapped, " that's low, even for you."  
  
" I did not shoot her," the CSM shot back and shoved Mulder away from him, " I cannot be bothered dealing with you Agent Mulder."   
  
" Don't deny it, it's obvious why you shot her," Mulder continued, keeping his gun aimed at his head.  
  
" I might have caught the two of you kissing," the CSM glared at Mulder, " And I was angry about that, but I would never harm her. If you've finished cross-examining me, I would like to go the emergency room."  
  
" Mulder, let it go," Scully said to her partner wearily, " if he says he didn't do it, then he didn't do it."  
  
Mulder pocketed his gun and watched sullenly as the smoking man disappeared inside the emergency room.  
  
" I hate him,' he grumbled to himself.

* * *

" Excuse me sir, you are not allowed in here," one of the doctors told the CSM.  
  
The CSM glanced at the still form of his lover on the table. They were trying very hard to save her life, but it did not look good. From the looks of it, Carly had lost a lot of blood…and the blood was still flowing from the bullet wound in her chest.  
  
" Did the bullet get her heart?" he asked the doctor.  
  
" No, it missed by a millimetre," she paused, " but she is still in grave danger. Are you family?"  
  
" No, I'm a good friend," the CSM tried to peer over the doctor's shoulder but she was blocking his view.  
  
" Please, wait outside and we'll keep you updated," she ordered him and he reluctantly exited the room.  
  
Mulder felt oddly triumphant that even he wasn't allowed in the emergency room. Scully asked the CSM how Carly was doing.  
  
" She's still in grave danger…but the bullet missed her heart so she might have a chance." The CSM told her then retreated to one of the other chairs a few meters away and lit up a Morley.

* * *

" Carly!" Agent Mulder shouted as Carly felt herself falling off the side of the fishing boat. Carly didn't know how it happened…did she slip?  
  
Carly treaded water, trying to stay afloat, but the waves were too strong and wanted to drag her under.  
  
" Give me your hand!" Mulder shouted, leaning over.  
  
She reached and wasn't close enough. She doggie-paddled until their hands connected. She wondered briefly why Spender wasn't on the boat.  
  
Mulder's grip on her hand tightened and he started to pull her up, into the boat. She saw his terrified, white face as he stared at something behind her. A huge wave pounded over them and Carly was yanked from Mulder's grip.   
  
" Carly!" Mulder shouted and dived from the boat. He swum over to her and carried her safely back to the boat.  
  
" Don't let go," Mulder told Carly as she stared up at him in silent thanks.

* * *

Half an hour later, the doctor told the agents and the CSM that they had stopped the bleeding and had stitched up the wound. Carly was past the worst of it and was going to pull through.  
  
" Did any of you realise she was pregnant?" the doctor then asked the little group.  
  
" Yes we did," Mulder paused then added, " he was the father." He nodded at the CSM.  
  
" I'm afraid Ms. Garrett had a miscarriage during the operation," the doctor told them.  
  
The CSM glanced over the emergency room, a look of pain etched in his face. Mulder had never seem him like this before and he was actually starting to feel sorry for him-just a bit though.   
  
" She can have visitors…one at a time. We'll be moving her into the ICU room." The doctor finished before disappearing inside the emergency room. A few minutes later, they wheeled her into the ICU room. The CSM walked over to the bed.   
  
Carly was not hooked on life support as she was breathing on her own.  
  
He brushed a strand of brown/reddish hair from her face and kissed her forehead, " I'm sorry we lost the baby," he whispered, " I'll find out whoever did this to you," he promised and he then surprised himself by adding, " I love you." It felt right saying those words. He originally thought he just wanted Carly for physical reasons only, but he had grown fond of her and that fondness had turned into love.

* * *

One hour later, the men of the Syndicate looked up in surprise when the furious CSM stormed into the room.  
  
He walked straight over to Alex Krycheck and pointed his gun at the younger man's temple,   
  
" I should kill you for harming Carly," he hissed.  
  
Alex raised his hands in defence, " I didn't harm Carly! What are you talking about?"  
  
" Carly was found in her apartment with a bullet embedded in her chest." The CSM told the group, " Whoever did it, own up now."  
  
The men all looked at each other, " None of us harmed Carly." The Well-Manicured Man told the CSM, " you have my word on that."  
  
The CSM pocketed his gun, " then who did?" he asked them but no one answered. The CSM sighed, sometimes it was like talking to a brick wall when it came to the Syndicate.  
  
He left the building and went to Carly's apartment. He studied her white carpet which was now ruined from her blood.  
  
" Is Carly okay?" a voice asked behind him and he turned. It was Madeline, looking sober now. In her hand she held a small revolver.  
  
" Yes, she's going to be all right," the CSM told her, " but we lost the baby."  
  
Instead of looking sympathetic Maddy looked triumphant, " Well, I'm glad to hear that." She said.  
  
" What are you saying Madeline? And what are you doing with that gun?" he asked her.  
  
" I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Maddy went on.  
  
" Figured what out?"  
  
" I'm the one who shot Carly." 


	12. Epilogue

The CSM stared at Madeline, " Why would you shoot your own sister?"  
  
" Because I hate her," Madeline replied simply, She was going to have a baby whereas I couldn't ever have children. She never wanted kids in the first place and I've always wanted to be a mother. The whole idea of her becoming a mother was wrong, so I made it right." Madeline fingered the gun she was holding, " I wanted her to die so badly…"  
  
The CSM could see that she was jealous of Carly-insanely jealous.   
  
" Now that you know, you must die too." Madeline decided the CSM found himself in a familiar situation-a gun aiming at him.  
  
" No one knows that I shot Carly but you," Madeline went on, " all I have to do is plant this weapon next to your dead body and everyone will think you were the one who shot Carly, then committed suicide."   
  
She doesn't know me, the CSM reminded himself, she doesn't know what I'm capable of.   
  
" I know what you're thinking agent Mulder," Carly was saying to Mulder back at the hospital, " You think Spender shot me don't you?"  
  
" Yes, he did…didn't he?"  
  
" He didn't shoot me, he would never harm me." Carly looked up at pleadingly, " You must believe me."  
  
" If it wasn't him, then who was it?" Mulder demanded.   
  
" Madeline…my sister."

* * *

Back in her apartment, the CSM was trying to get the gun away from Madeline and it was proven to be difficult. He didn't want to harm the sister of the woman he loved.  
  
Maddy swung the gun at his temple, but missed. He made another grab for the gun when the door to the apartment flew open and the two agents barged in, guns pointing at Madeline.  
  
" Drop the weapon Madeline!" Agent Mulder shouted at her.  
  
Maddy turned to face them, " I didn't shoot Carly, it was him!" she protested, " then he tried to kill me!"  
  
" You can stop the lies," Scully interjected, " Carly told us it was you. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Carly Garrett." Mulder and Scully were too busy with the deranged sister to notice the CSM had gone.  
  
" Madeline has been arrested," the CSM reported as he walked into Carly's room.  
  
Carly smiled sadly, " Poor Maddy…if I only knew what she was going through, I could have helped her."  
  
" You didn't know she wanted to kill you," the CSM reminded her, " she's beyond help."  
  
" Did you know we lost the baby?" she asked him.  
  
" Yes, the doctor told me,"   
  
Tears gathered in her eyes, " I might have not wanted children and the baby was certainly a surprise, but I was starting to love the unborn child…now its gone…"   
  
The CSM sat on the bed and hugged her, " we could always try again." He offered.  
  
She didn't answer. He held her as she wept.  
  
That afternoon, Mulder paid her a visit. " Scully says hi," he greeted her and gave her the bouquet of flowers, " these are from both of us."  
  
" Thanks Agent Mulder, they're really pretty." Carly took them from him.  
  
" Listen, about last night and the kiss," Mulder began, " I'm sorry if it caused you trouble with Spender…"  
  
" The kiss had already bee forgotten," Carly assured him with a smile.   
  
T  
  
hat's just it, Mulder wanted to tell her, I don't want it to be forgotten. They chatted for awhile before he left. The CSM ignored Mulder as he disappeared inside the ward.  
  
Mulder watched as the CSM sat on the bed and the two lovers started kissing.  
  
He really does care about her, Mulder thought as their kiss deepened, as long as she's happy. He couldn't watch them anymore, he turned and left.  
  
" I love you," Carly told the CSM, " I just wanted to return the sentiment."  
  
He frowned, " What do you mean?"  
  
" You told me you loved me." Carly reminded him, " I heard you say it yesterday."  
  
" And I still do." The CSM assured her before his mouth came down onto hers for another kiss. 


End file.
